Wherever the Wind Takes Us
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Darkness fills the hearts of millions, and no one can tell. It is up for contractors to free chains from that darkness. Though, some contractors have darkness in their hearts too. They are led in different directions, not knowing what's right and what's wrong. It's up for other contractors to help them... (OC story. Adventure with some of your favorite villains)


**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Chapter one already?! Sorry, I really rushed today. I did start this on December 15****th****, but I've been so busy. So yes, I began to rush on Christmas Eve! I'm posting this on Christmas! WOOH! If you're Christian, hope you get many gifts. If you're Jewish, hope you had a nice Hanukah! I'm both so... Yeah. You probably don't care. ON WITH ZE STORY!**

**…**

Her eye's fluttered open. She groaned while squeezing her eyes shut, stretching her arms in the process. She re-opened her eyes while scratching at the sides of her head, her fingers brushing through her luxurious timber brown hair. The strands of hair felt like silk.

With another groan, she flopped to her left, eyes meeting a black t-shirt with the words "Death Angle" written in red. She looked up, and saw her contractor's sleeping face. His pale, ivory skin with his silver bangs covering his eyes.

Her ivory hand reached up to touch his cheek. Thin fingers poking his cheek and nose, in which he scrunched up his nose and groaned.

With another try, she managed to make one eye open. His shining aqua blue eye stared at her with distaste. "Eleanor…" He groaned.

Eleanor stared at him with her golden eyes. "Yes Striker?"

Striker turned to face the other way, leaving Eleanor staring blankly at his back. Eleanor scratched the back of his head, ruffling up his silver locks. Well, more to say short locks. His hair was long, yet short at the same time. The hair hugged his neck perfectly and left strands covering his ears. Striker's hair was not girly long, but it wasn't the usual length that most boys have it.

He quickly sat up and glared at her, both eyes narrowed as they gave her a cold stare. "What. Do. You. Want…." It sounded more of a threat than a question. As if to say '_leave me alone or you will die_'

Eleanor giggled and pointed at the alarm clock, which read 9:59. Her two timber brown bunny ears twitched. The left ear is straight up while the other one is halfway straight. The top half droops down. "We need to get ready." She poked his shoulder while playing with her high pony.

The contractor groaned while flopping back onto his back, arms spread out. "Eleanor, I can't go out today."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm too tired. You can go out. No one's going to notice your tail and ears."

"But Stri-sama! I'm too scared too!" She sat cross legged on his chest, leaning in as her eyes widened. She gripped her chest while her golden eyes burned through her master's aqua eyes. Her heart started to race as she started to imagine all the people, all of those buildings. They all scare her. Everything scares her. That's why she clings to Striker. She doesn't want to be alone anymore. Her worst fear is being alone. No one can help you if you're alone. Isn't that everyone's fear? To not die alone. To not be left alone. Everyone needs and wants someone.

Striker sighed and looked at her again, his eyes softening. He raised a hand and placed it on top of her head, ruffling up her once perfect hair. "Eleanor. You're never alone. Remember that."

She nodded and looked at the black wall. Eleanor got off and pranced over to the bathroom. Her timber brown locks trailed behind her while her loose white t-shirt hung off one shoulder. She dragged her long pointed fingernails on the door while she opened it with her other hand. Eleanor was soon greeted by her contractor, whose hair looked like it had never been brushed.

Striker had on his pajama t-shirt on but no pants, just neon orange boxers with cat faces. Eleanor giggled and pointed at his underwear "You like my gift?"

Striker glared at her, then turned his attention towards the mirror.

* * *

Asya stood on her big silver box, pulling streamers out of her sleeves. Her crystal blue eyes shimmered. Though, they would be scary because there are no pupils, just a blood red outer lining.

A strand of her electric blue hair covered her right eyes, in which she quickly placed behind her ivory ear. The black ribbon that held her hair in a ponytail just below her shoulders flew aimlessly into the air. She studied the pair that walked past her.

The girl had rabbit ears. Timber brown rabbit ears with long timber brown straight hair that blends into a light blonde shade at the tips. Her hair was in two pig tails with her hair flowing in spirals at the end. Asya had no idea what she looked like in the front. But from the back she saw a white, loose dress shirt with ruffles at the ends of her sleeves. She must be wearing a red tie because Asya saw the back of what would be a tie.

A black leather belt hugged the girls hips with a ruffled up gray skirt underneath. On her legs were fish net leggings and knee high leather boots with a big wedge. She had a little timber brown bunny tail emerged from her bum and ivory skin.

Asya narrowed her eyes. Everyone seemed fazed from the rabbit features. Was this just a costume? No, it couldn't be. The ears looked too realistic to be fake. And there was no headband from Asya's point of view. Maybe she was wearing the ears because of the Christmas parade later that night? Who could tell?

"Is that a chain?" Red asked, his voice echoed through her head.

"It smells like one." Black then replied, her soft voice joined her brothers.

"I don't know, it might be." Asya murmured, looking back at the crowd of people. She played with her blue, almost white hair. Asya threw confetti into the air and leaned over, a hand underneath her lips. Winter blew into the air, snowflakes escaping her lips. A wonderful trick. If you had a chain, or two, than this would be easily achieved. It was because of Black's snake tail. If anyone saw it, it would like snow falling.

The crowd cheered as Asya took another glance at the pair. They were now talking to someone in the middle of the street. Winter saw the girl better. She had bangs that almost covered her gold eyes and there was a smoky look to her eyelid. It made her look sexy in a way. The make-up for her eyes easily flattered her blood red lips. Winter was correct; she did have a red tie. But also gray fingerless gloves with golden spikes across the knuckles.

The boy standing next to her was fairly tall. Maybe 5 inches taller. His hair was a sterling silver. Bangs that almost covered his eyes and messy locks in the back that hugged his neck and didn't reach below the bottom of his neck. His hair wasn't girly like how rock star drummers have their hair. It was thinner and messier, as if he never brushed it. On his ear were constant studs and ringed earrings hugging the sides of his ears. His skin was ivory too, but he had a meaner look than the girl. His eyes were a bright aqua, but intimidating. As if you stared into them, you'd die or have nightmares forever.

His features looked perfect, just like the girl. They looked like they were models. They would make any girl swoon for the guy and any girl be intimidated by the girl.

Asya now focused onto his clothes. A white dress shirt with black dress pants that was tattered on the knees. He had a silver tie with black spikes on the bottom of it. He had black dress shoes and a black spiked collar.

"Oh my…" Black gasped, making her brother growl.

"He isn't that amazing…" Red spat, his growl staying.

"Not that, I know that chain…"

"Really?" Asya asked, jumping off her crate and grabbing her coffee cup that was filled with crisp bills. She toyed with the money for a while glaring at the girl. She must be a chain than, Winter thought.

"Yes… She's an ancient chain that has a fear of everything. They say she's so crazy that she fears anything that captures her eye. "

Red's voice soon echoed through Asya's head. "Oh, I remember. She was always sitting in one of those gravity defying chairs while scratching her nail against the wooden gravity defying table in front of her. Man, she's great at drawing."

"Wait, what is she? Who is she?" Asya asked, biting her bottom lip while stuffing the money she earned into the pocket of her _almost _flowing white sun dress.

"That is a very weak, yet amazingly strong chain." Black replied her voice calm and serine. "She's The Hare."

* * *

Eleanor glanced at the small group that stood farther down the cobblestone street. One girl kept on staring at her.

Those icy blue eyes frightened Eleanor. First of all, they had no pupils and had a blood red outer line. Her lightning blue, almost white, hair was tied back with a black silk ribbon in a low ponytail just below her breasts; the pony cascaded down her right shoulder.

Lightning blue hair wasn't normal… Well, silver hair wasn't exactly _normal _either. On the right side of her slightly lower nose bridge was a black stud and had three black ear cuffs on the right ear and three white ear cuffs on her left ear. Bandages were wrapped around her arms, legs, lower torso, neck, and the right eye. The ends flowed effortlessly in the wind, accentuating her beautiful features.

She wore a flowy white dress that ended just above her knees. Celtic tattoos were printed on her left hand and cheek. It seemed no one was paying any attention to the tattoos. It seemed only Eleanor saw them. And lastly, she had half inch fingernails with a checkered design.

Eleanor gulped, staring at her bandages. What happened that made her have to use so many bandages? So many thoughts filled her head as she kept on staring.

The girl seemed to be staring at her rabbit ears. But that's impossible! No human is able to see them. Well contractors and chains can… Oh dear, Eleanor thought. She's a contractor!

Eleanor looked at Striker, only to still find him talking to his friend Zeflar. Zeflar is a chain. He has pale snow white skin with burning green snake eyes. His hair is messy and black, not as long as Strikers. His hair is longer than a buzz cut, that's a good way to say it. Though, there is a white Mohawk running down the middle. The Mohawk is slightly longer than his black hair, but that makes him look like a bad boy.

Zeflar has fangs and a purple snake tongue, his human form is not as developed as Eleanor or B-Rabbit. His outfit consists of a black t-shirt with a red scarf and many gold watches, which he stole. His under garments consisted of gray dress pants with black dress shoes that were much scuffed. Zeflar is taller than Eleanor, but smaller than Striker.

"So, did you hear?" Zeflar asked, his lips pulling into a smirk.

Striker looked at the chain with lazy eyes. "What?"

"There's a report of masked killings. No one knows who it is yet. Addy and I were at the crime scene, all we saw was a talon. Must have been a giant bird that attacked that family."

"Zeflar, you're full of bull shit." Eleanor gasped as she heard her contractor cuss like that. Her eyes stayed wide, staring as Striker took out a cigarette from his pocket, placing it into his mouth and lighting it.

"Dude, ask Addy. I'm not lying." Zeflar shoved a hand into his pant pocket, his eyes turning icy cold as he heard Striker. How can no one trust him? He's a trustable figure. He is known to be trusted. How dare that mortal tell him tha-

Striker spoke, pulling Zeflar out of his thought process. "I'm not saying I don't believe you, but I don't think a talon is a big clue. Did you guys look as well as you should have?" Striker took the cigarette out of his mouth, puffing out a cloud of smoke that took the shape of a skull.

Zeflar scowled, crossing his arms. Soon a girl took his attention away. She wasn't someone you wanted to get mad. Her name was Addelia Serosha. A.K.A. Addy.

Her hair was a soft lilac. It was straight and stopped just at her shoulders. One section covered her right eye. Addy had porcelain white skin and crystal blue eyes that looked like the ocean if you stared long enough. She has a smile that is said to light up a room, but a glare that could bring horror to the world. And no, she isn't a Mary Sue. Addy is just a scary figure, and she loves her chain.

Addy wears dark red lipstick and always has on black eyeliner on her water line and on her crease, giving her a smoky eye look. She wears a red cloak with a black dress shirt underneath with red hearts cascading down the outer sides of the sleeves. Addy has dark blue jean shorts with gray tights underneath while having black leather boots that reach up to her knees. Her cloak covers her shoulders and runs all the way down to the ground, at the edge there is a black thick line running horizontally.

Her cold eyes stared right into Striker's aqua eyes. She smiled, standing next to Eleanor, who was a little taller. "Striker, I brought photographs just like you asked. Though, I do have a theory of what type of animal could have had helped with the killing."

"Really?" Striker took the pictures, ignoring Eleanor's wide eyes. The wide eyes meant she didn't like that he was smoking. But who cares, he smoked since he was fourteen. It's not like stopping will do any good. And he quite liked the taste. "And what is that theory?"

Addy stared; she and her friends didn't look out of place here. The snow that was falling blended in with all of their skin. The winter was their favorite season. And the scenery helped with the mood in the air.

With Asya's staring, Addy spoke up. "A phoenix."

…

**Sorry if your character wasn't in chapter one. But Asya is a big part. A round of applause for the creator of Asya! Of course, I created Zeflar and Addy. I just loved them. I made them right after I made Eleanor and Striker. They're all really close. **

**Please leave your comment/question/concern in the review box down below. If you LOVED the story, please follow and favorite. And don't worry if you hated it, you can still follow and favorite.**


End file.
